Episode 61
Pakikipaglaban is the sixty-first episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 10, 2016. Summary The episode opens with Lira and Danaya sleeping on the ground. They were found by Wantuk. Wantuk says that he did not find Amihan, because she was not in their old camp, and has no idea where she is now. Lira wonders why Amihan, a queen, is in a camp instead of a palace. Danaya informs her that Amihan had been overthrown by Pirena and that she is in hiding together with other diwatas. Wantuk agrees with what Danaya said and continues that he looked everywhere but couldn’t find them. Danaya says they must continue looking for Amihan. Lira wanted to see a picture of Amihan , because she could not help in the search if she did not know what she looked like. Danaya makes Amihan's face appear on a rock using the Earth Gem. Ybarro, in his Kalasag, enters the palace of Lireo to know where Alena is. He learns from a dama that Alena had been there, but left after Hagorn arrived. The dama, who is loyal to Pirena, shouted for help. Ybarro was attacked by the palace guards, but manages to escape. Alena prays to Emre to help her find a safe place where she could give birth. As Danaya showed Amihan’s image to Lira, Lira recognized the face on the rock as the woman that she had met before. She embraced the rock. Danaya says it would be better for her if she meets the real Amihan. Agane and the Hathors attack Alena. Alena says she was right that Hathors cannot be trusted. She kills a few of the Hathors but Agane wounds her. But before Agane kills her, Alena teleports away. Wantuk informs Lira that the Earth Gem allows Danaya to communicate with animals such as Awoo. Awoo informs Danaya of Amihan's current location (in an old camp in the hill), a place which Wantuk knew. Wantuk leads the way. Lira was excited and asked them how she would address her mother. Asval and his party sees them and follows them. Alena teleports near the sea where she prays to Emre for help. She thinks that her wound in grievous so she used a leaf as bandage. At Lireo, Pirena asked Gurna if she had found Alena. Gurna advised her to stay in the palace and let Alena be. But Pirena was really worried about Alena. Alena goes on labor. Agane reports that she managed to wound Alena before disappearing. It was not enough for Hagorn. But their new weapons were poisoned, and according to Asval not even Sapiryan royals could heal such poison. Alena gave birth to a boy. She prays to Emre again not to let anything happen to her. She was glad to hear footsteps and shouted for help. Danaya, Lira (who was taking photos) and Wantuk hear Alena's voice calling for help. They are uncertain since Alena's last known location is in the human world when Hitano took her. Wantuk said they should find the speaker instead of arguing. But before they can advance, they were attacked by bandidos. Lira gets separated from the others and was cornered by the bandidos. Danaya uses the Earth Gem to send tiny flying creatures to chase the bandidos away. Lira uses tricks to get away from the bandidos. Danaya and Wantuk notice that Lira was not there with them. Lira reflected that if she knew that such would be her welcome in Encantadia, she would have taken Muyak's lessons more seriously. Lira was again cornerd by the bandidos, disarming her. All of a sudden, Ybarro appears and helps her. Lira embraced him, calling him "my hero" and "like Batman." Ybarro unmasked himself. Danaya says she would tie Lira to herself next time. Wantuk said Lira is hardheaded, and inherited it from someone (referring to Danaya). Muyak finds them and was happy to see them; Danaya was also happy to see her but wonders how she managed to return to Encantadia. Muyak tells them her story that as Danaya and Lira left her, Muyak had gone with Enuo to the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw and with the help of Rael, they learned that Alena.According to Muyak, Alena had been kidnapped by barbaros. Enuo told its guardian that he did not intend to return to Encantadia, but wished only to ask the bandidos from the other side some questions. The guardian was annoyed that Enuo seemed to take him for a fool. He added that a diwata had managed to pass by him because he did not notice her amidst the other humans captured by the bandidos. Muyak takes this as confirmation that Alena is now in Encantadia. The guardian felt that someone is coming, so Enuo, Muyak and the guardian hid. It was Hitano bringing Berto as a tribute and summoned the guardian of the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw. Berto asked Hitano what he wants from him, Hitano replies that he blames Lira for taking Alena away from him and that Berto will pay the price. When the guardian allowed them to pass, Muyak took her chance to enter the portal. Muyak was captured by a bandido, but Hitano took her. Berto fights against the bandidos, but was subdued. Hitano asked the bandidos about a diwata who has lost her memories. He was told that she had already escaped before rudely telling him that they do not care about that diwata. Muyak tells Danaya that she and Hitano are both looking for Alena in Encantadia. Danaya is surprised that Alena is back and thinks that it was her voice that they heard calling for help. Wantuk agrees but told Danaya that it happened a while ago and that he doesn’t hear her voice anymore. Muyak tells them that they must beat Hitano in finding Alena before he did something to her but Danaya prioritized finding Lira. Hitano had also heard Alena 's voice and was looking for her. As Alena starts feeling weak, she casts a spell on her son, to make him grow and learn fast, with the ability to defend himself; endow him with boundless courage, and a loving and understanding heart. Alena prays to Emre to protect the last reminder of her love for Ybarro and to guide him as he grows quickly. Alena then names him Kahlil, "son of Alena and Ybarro". Alena kisses Kahlil and leaves him wrapped in her green cloak. She then went to the sea and transformed into a turtle. Lira and Ybarro asked each other whether they are friend or foe, and who they are. They were amused to have spoken the same words simultaneously. Ybarro observed that her speech is peculiar, so he was certain that she did not come from Encantadia. He asked her who she was and what was her purpose. Kahlil grows up into a young man, wrapped in Alena's cloak. Two Encantados saw him and asked if he needed help, because he had no clothes apart from the cloak, Kahlil simply replied that he is the son of Alena and Ybarro. They think he is an idiot and pity him, so they gave him clothes and warned him to beware of the bandidos and the Hathors. Cassiopea sees Kahlil in her visions, holding a sword. She asked Emre what he is planning. She feels that Kahlil will be an obstacle against the champion that would save Encantadia (Lira). She also sees Hitano looking for Akesha. Hitano sees Kahlil and asked him who he was. Kahlil introduced himself, adding that he is the son of Alena and Ybarro.